1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally-known teleconference terminal device that is used in an arbitrary hub in order to hold a teleconference (information sharing) by transmitting and receiving images and sounds among at least three hubs via a communication network (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-261608).
In the teleconference terminal device, the image that is transmitted from at least one different hub where there is no speaker is presented on a display in a predetermined size, and the image transmitted from one different hub where there is a speaker is presented on the display in an enlarged size that is larger than the predetermined size.
However, with the teleconference terminal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-261608, when there are speakers in multiple different hubs, it is difficult to easily recognize the speakers.